But He Has A Girlfriend
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Sasuke has been in love with his best friend since forever. However, he had one minor problem, Naruto has a girlfriend. What happens when that reason no longer holds the power to suppress the Uchiha's desires. Read and Review! WARNING BOYXBOY SEX! (Arashi Wolf Princess)


**But He Has A Girlfriend.**

**This is a bday fic. For writer Arashi Wolf Princess! (Aug 30) coming from your friend Vampygurl402. Hope you like it ;)**

**Sasuke has been in love with his best friend for years. However, he had one minor problem, Naruto had a girlfriend. What happens when that reason no longer holds the power to suppress the Uchiha's desires.**

* * *

"Uh hiya…"

The blonde's big cerulean eyes stared back at me as I opened the door of my apartment. I closed my eyes.

_One, two, three…_

I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. With my back to him, I closed the door once more, resting my head on the frame, silently counting to three once more before turning to face him.

I've been in love with this guy for all my life, but I couldn't tell him; that would completely ruin our friendship. Plus, he has a girlfriend.

"Let me guess, Sakura kicked you out again…" His defeated smile was enough to give him away. This has got to be the hundredth time already. I've been insanely attracted to Naruto since we were kids and at the age of sixteen when I had finally mustered up the confidence to tell him, he came blabbering about Sakura and how much he loved her. After 5 years of dating, the two decided to move in together. They've been having a lot of disagreements though, And they have gotten a lot worse since recently and Sakura would beat him up really badly and he would come running to me. Sigh. Only Naruto could manage to fall for a girl who could beat him to a pulp.

Ever since then, I've been struggling to keep down these crazy urges. I think about nothing but having him beneath me, screaming my name, repeatedly…But he has a girlfriend…I couldn't. Now every time I see him, I have to close my eyes and count, just to stop myself from jumping him.

"I honestly don't want to talk about this right now." He said as he threw himself into my couch.

"This is becoming a regular habit…" I sighed loudly as I rested against the couch arm. "You might as well move in." I snorted, half jokingly. The other half, totally serious, hoping he would jump at the offer.

His brow knotted at the suggestion.

"Relax. I was just joking." I said throwing him a small smile. His features visibly relaxed. His lips were so soft and nice, the way his body stretched perfectly about my couch, the way he sat with his legs wide open…everything about him was just so fuckable.

_One, two, three…One two, three…_

The mantra repeated in my head as I tried to dispel the thoughts that formed in my mind. _Calm down Sasuke. You know you can't do that…he has a girlfriend_.

"Uh, so what did you do this time?" I asked, hoping he would tell me this time round. He tilted his head back in thought, licking his lips rather seductively as he did so. I quickly averted my eyes as a dozen thoughts of how useful I could make his tongue popped up into my head.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it." He started. "I say the same thing every time."

I rolled my eyes despite myself and stood.

"So why do you come here!?" I asked annoyed. "It's not fair that you come here and I can't know what's going on."

"What does it matter?" he hissed. " It's really none of your business…"

"Is that so…" I replied; feeling a bit hurt. Him coming to me all the time when this happens makes it my business. All of this….everything about him was my business! "Then why don't you just go to a motel or something." I spat at him.

"Maybe I will." He announced angrily as he stood and brushed pass me towards the door.

"No…" I reached for his hand and held it in a tight grasp. Who was I kidding…I wanted him to stay…I wanted him, period. "I mean you don't have to go…stay as long as you'd like." I finished, looking into those bright blue orbs, which had so much more influence over me than I had of myself.

He smiled widely. "Great! Then I hope you don't mind if I invade your bed for the night!" he shouted as he raced in the direction of the bedroom.

_Of course…not _

On arriving in my room I was greeted by the already shirtless blond, who was sprawled out across my bed. His bare back was definitely a sight to behold. Beautiful tanned skin stretched tightly across the expanse of his broad muscular back. Blemishless, smooth, delicious…his butt was facing me.

_One two, three… one, two, three…_

"Ahhhh." He breathed in, faced buried in my pillows. "Your bed is always so comfortable."

I tried my very best to ignore the suggestive nature of his comment and made my way to the other side of the bed.; sitting. There was no way I could resume sleeping with him here. "She always does this…" I mumbled.

"Uh?" I heard him question behind my back. The bed shifted as he also sat up.

"Then she's gonna call you back and apologise…like she always does…and you'll just run back to her…right?" I questioned, struggling not to sound too annoyed.

" I guess so…" He answered indifferently.

"So what's going to happen when you're married and she kicks you out?" My annoyance even greater at the thought of him marrying to that bitch. "Who will you run to then?"

"Are you saying that I'm no longer welcomed here once I get married!?" He asked, sounding slightly panicked.

I smiled to myself. It's good to know that he would still run to me in the end.

"Forget it." I started. "You know you're always welcomed here." I ended as I laid back; my back to him. He followed suit. I closed my eyes. Whenever he was over I could never sleep.

Silence.

"Hey Sasuke…You sleeping?" My shoulders were roughly shoved back and forth…" Sasuke…I know you ain't sleeping."

" What is it?" I finally answered.

"Looky here." He continued to push at my shoulders. "Turn around."

I unwillingly faced him and immediately regretted the decision as I saw his face. The moon light on his face made him shine like a gem, making him seem celestial...heavenly. I flushed and shut my eyes tightly.

_Too close…one, two, three. Too close…one, two, three._

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I struggled to breathe.

I heard Naruto sighed loudly.

"Yah know, I hate it when you do that." I slowly opened my eyes to meet his. The warmth in my cheeks still present. "You did it ever since we were kids…makes me feel like you're blocking me out or something…" he pouted.

_You don't understand…It's nothing like that at all._ I thought.

"Say Sasuke…" he said again after I didn't answer. I nodded in response. " I've known you for a long time now and you never seem to have girl problems like this before..."

"Hn." I chuckled to myself. "I've never had a girlfriend to begin with…"

"Right." He also chuckled, and punched me rather playfully to the chest. 'Why's that…"

I didn't answer.

"I mean…you've always been better with the girls..." he said punching me again."Plus …I always thought you were the better looking of the two of us…" he ended with a pout. A slight blush also appearing on his face.

The compliment gave me the strength to talk.

"You think…I'm good looking?" I questioned softly, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah...you're okay." He answered looking away. "B-but you're definitely wimpier than I am!" he said jumping me and suddenly throwing a series of punches at my bare chest.

Naruto was sitting on top of me…on top of me… It was so hard to think . He was too _close…too close…the things I could do to him like this_…this was dangerous…_one two, three. One, two, three…one, two, three…_

"Come on Nar-uto….get off me…" _One, two, three. _"We're not kids anymore…we're in our twenties!"

He didn't make any move to get off, but laughed hysterically at my complaints. "So what!"

The punches suddenly stopped and an unusual weight appeared on my forehead.

"Hey…" his breath ghosted over my face, coaxing another blush from my already hot body. "Why don't you open your eyes." My lids lifted and blue orbs stared back at me with a smile; his forehead placed on mine. My heart lept along with my now hardened dick in my pants. This was temptation in it's truest form and I was failing miserably.

I immediately jumped up and switched our positions without much effort. Naruto now beneath me…where he rightfully belonged…

The surprise look on his face soon disappeared. "Who was I kidding…you were always better when it came to wrestling." He laughed.

"Naruto… I care about you." I suddenly admitted. The remnant of his smile was still present. "I …_really_ care about you." I said more seriously. This time the smile disappeared completely and his brow arched in question. I closed the space between us; pressing my hardened member into his thighs ; making sure that he felt my manhood.

"SAS!"

Our mouths met with a harsh clash of teeth and I hissed miserably as I forced my tongue into his wet cavern. Counting over and over gain so as to keep my already muddled mind from melting further. What the hell have I done!? This could not be real. I told myself as I continued to kiss his soft lips. I was roughly pushed away as the blond sat up.

Our uneven, raspy breath filled the room. He wiped his lips; staring at me utterly confused.

"W-what…I have a girlfriend…S-Sakura…uhh?" he breathed rather throaty.

_There you again. You never had to say it. It's not like I didn't now already. Everything you ever talked about was Sakura. Sakura this…Sakura that…how you belonged to her. I was so jealous…it drove me crazy. Why can't you talk about me for a change…Be mine for once… I needed you to be mine._

I moved closer to him without much thought, ignoring the way his hands pushed at my shoulders. I slowly pushed him back to lay down. His eyes looked terrified.

"Sakura doesn't have to know." I whispered into his ear once his back was flat against the bed once more. "Just tell me when it becomes unbearable." I said looking into his eyes and proceeded to kiss at his tender lips.

He was so unwilling at first…shy maybe. But soon his mouth opened and let me in without much of a fight. His lips were delicious…so was his ear, his neck…his chest and the more I kissed him…the more of his body I wanted to taste. His scent flooded my veins like drugs and I just couldn't constrain myself. Now that I finally had him beneath me, I was going to eat him up.

"Sas-suke!" I felt his breath hitch when my mouth found his exposed nipples. His fingers slid through my hair rather unsure, almost like he was fighting with his conscience whether he should push me away or pull me closer. I smirked, as the pushes weakened and he allowed me to suckled his nipples until they were wet, stiff and sensitive.

By the time I had ripped off his pants, there wasn't an inch of him that I hadn't tasted…from the base of his throat to the very curve of his waist. And the non-existing complaints from Naruto has I held him and sucked him only edged me on to go further; not to mention his fingers tangled in my hair and his hips which continually arched off the bed as the feeling of ecstasy shook at his limbs. He grabbed at my shoulders as my mouth swallowed him deep and went up and down…repeatedly, sucking at all those areas that I know would drive him nuts.

"Ughhhh Sas-ke!" I sat up and licked at my lips as remnants of his arousal spewed out. I stared at the sight that I created before me. A butt naked and extremely flushed Naruto laid before me. His eyes so glossy…looking as if he were at the brink of tears. But there was no doubt in my mind that he liked it…if his unrestrained moans had anything to do with it.

My fingers roamed down his body, finding his asshole and allowing my digits to ghost over the tightly closed opening.

"W-wait." He stuttered his hand reaching for mine and stopping them. I looked up at him, rather surprised that his first actual attempt to stop me was coming this late in the game. I honestly wasn't thinking he would have made me go this far. "Sas-ke…I…" He struggled to form words. I bet he couldn't understand this new feeling. He was never that good at accepting changes.

"Don't worry." I whispered unto his lips and captured them with mine at the very same moment I plunged a finger in. His eyes went wide and his body writhed beneath me as I moved it in and out of his body. He grabbed at my shoulders, willing me to stop, but there was no stopping me. With my face now buried in his neck, I feasted on the sensitive skin all the while his constant screams in my ear, causing me to tingle all over. I left his neck and went down his body once more. With nothing to hold onto, he clasped his hands tightly about his mouth, stopping the lascivious sounds from escaping his lips; his face red, his eyes filled with tears. By the time I was through with him, he had no idea that I had inserted two more digits to ravish is now loosened hole.

I took advantage of Naruto's dazed state to rid myself of my remaining clothing. Soon I was kneeling before his opened legs. His dazzled eyes lifted to me and as if it just registered to him what I was about to do, he futilely tried closing his legs. But I wouldn't have any of it. Soon his restraint fell and he opened his legs wider as if he had finally resigned to his fate. I smirked. I was going fuck him senseless. He averted his eyes as I leaned closer to him and placed my hardened shaft against his ass. His eyes closed tightly as I leaned over to his ear.

"Won't you open your eyes?" I asked as I pressed into him and his eyes opened wide. He moaned, firstly, sounding outraged, then in helpless surrender as I slid in and out of his ass. I've never done anything like this, but from the sounds Naruto was making, I was pretty sure I was doing the right things.

_One, two,three...four…six…_

I counted in my head, but the sounds, the sight, nothing would disappear. This was real and I might seriously lose myself.

"Ah...Ahh...Ahhh!" his pleasure filled voice sounded in the room. Over and over gain. I tried desperately to contain myself so as to not kill him. His hands reached out for me and I leaned in closer; granting him his wish. His hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me to him.

"Mhmm ah." Our lips met again in a warm and wet kiss. A silent complaint murmured against my lips as I pressed harder. His legs suddenly wrapped around me, willingly or unwillingly, allowing me to delve even deeper. I moaned in extreme satisfaction as my shaft took note of every contraction and squeeze of his wall against me and my sex became even fuller at the feelings.

_Seven,eight,ten,eleven…_ I struggled to keep my thoughts clear. I couldn't breathe. My heart pounded in my chest rather eractically. I felt like I might die…but if I was going to die with Naruto like this I didn't mind. I lost control of my movements as I neared my release.

"Oh god!" he muttered hoarsely as I dragged my teeth along his neck.

He squealed out as I lifted his hips; his voice now chopped. With my next thrust, his back involuntarily arched and he pouted out tons of incoherent crap as his body shook with ecstasy. My fingers clenched deep into his hips and his body grinded against me in response. It was enough to send us both over the edge.

"Sasukeh!" He screamed before biting his lips to hold back other unvirtuous screams of pleasure . My body shook in wild spasms as I released.

It felt like forever since we both laid there together. I still could not believe that I just did that and neither of us made an attempt to explain what had just occurred. Just our raspy breathing taking over the room.

"We're …always arguing about you…" Naruto said, his whisper was hardly audible. " Says I spend too much t-time here…"

What was he saying!? I stared at the blond blankly as he continued to speak.

"Said… I-I acted more in love with…you than her…" His words sounded forced. I stayed silent so as to let his words settle. 'I-I might actually b-be…"

His phone interrupted his thoughts. We both looked to it, where it sat ringing. It was probably Sakura and from the look of his face when he took it up, I knew it was her. He lifted it to answer but I immediately pushed his hand away.

_You can't leave me. Not after that._I thought._ Please do_n't leave me. I felt like I was going to break if he answered that phone.

"No" I whispered looking deep into his eyes; my hand gripping tightly at his hand which held the phone. "Won't you be mine?"

He loosened the grip of the phone. It fell to the bed as our lips met once more in a passionate kiss.

Sakura's name still flashing across the screen.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? **

**~Angel-chan~**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
